Glitchett nightmare
by Chris Galford
Summary: An oneshot about a nightmare that made Red regret cheating his way through the pokemon league.


I once found a small, cute diglett inside diglett's cave. His face was a bit different from other digletts that were with him. He seemed to have a lot of potential. Without hesitation, I got a ball ready and tossed on him. Oddly enough, he didn't struggle to get out, neither resisted to escape my ball.

A few of my friends also got similar digletts, cuter than the others, and with something unusual on their little faces. Some with different voice tones. We got along well, and got a few battles to do. It proved to be one of the strongest pokémon I trained. Its performance was impressive. Diglett was faster than others of its kind, it was stronger and had skyrocketing levels of stamina.

We were an invincible duo. Although diglett seemed to know only to make holes, for every battle we had, it proved to be full of surprises. Diglett crushed every trainer we found out on our journey, just by digging holes on the ground. I wish I was really invincible...

Every time Diglett attacked as I ordered him, I could hear some shrieks. I didn't care, for what I thought it was just his battle cry. But then, its cries went louder. Diglett was hurting itself for each attack executed. For each foe defeated, my little pokémon seemed to get worse wounds.

When I returned to the caves where I found it, a strange sensation of pain and fear stroke through my heart. I almost panicked. I tried desperately to get out of there, but the exit seemed so far, no matter how much I ran. It was there, still on the same place. I took the little diglett off and asked him to make a hole so I could escape from that nightmarish cavern.

And then, I found myself engulfed into deep darkness. I could not see anything and, when I tried out to get my Charizard to make a torch with it's tail, I just realized he was gone! Not only him, but my other five pokémon I was holding alongside that special Diglett. I asked it to dig, but then something strange echoed through my mind... Professor Oak's voice.

His voice echoed into my mind in a way that reminded me of mister psychic from saffron city's skills, saying that I shouldn't do that. I got confused, and my head started hurting hard. I tried to run to the small dot of light I saw while trying to figure out where I am. My head was aching so bad that I had almost lost my senses and then, my body felt heavy. I could not run, struggling against myself to avoid collapsing.

I just heard a strange, hollow but familiar screech. As I was almost crawling into the light, a huge, massive Dugtrio appeared in front of me. I reluctantly sent out my precious Diglett, feeling merciful for such wounds he had. But this Dugtrio was ferocious, it slashed my poor Dig like a sharp blade slices through butter. Diglett then was almost on verge of dying, he was struggling not only to survive, but to attack the massive monster.

I just thought, "there's no hope...", and sadly, I was right. There was absolutely NO HOPE. Diglett was reduced to sliced meat as Dugtrio mercilessly obliterated my poor pokémon with his claws. "He is dead..." I started to cry in anger and sadness. But he was incredibly overpowered, as I feared for the other pokémon I had.

A strange light flashed and I got blinded for several minutes, when I realized that I was outside the cavern. But the world was completely distorted – Words alone cannot describe such weird world. I was going to a pokémon center to try to refresh my mind and to at least try to guess what was happening. But then...

That horrendous fiend who torn my cute Diglett apart returned. And what was that? It seemed to be more of them, with massive claws soaked in blood, not only a trio, but a whooping group of eight Digletts merged together. Their claws went into me... I screamed.

… A dream! I was glad it was a dream. A scary dream, that pursued me for days. The reason? I wanted so bad to become a pokémon master, that I just forgot that life was made of hardships. That dream reminded me about how cheating is bad. I still remember using a special pokéball to get the Diglett I got. I still remember using computers to hack and duplicate skill machines, spending money with people who make that drug steroids, Rare Candies, on black markets. I went to the grasslands of Viridian and I freed him of his prison.

Don't know how Diglett went after we went separate ways, but a few months after that, When I was going to Viridian city, and therefore, to Indigo Plateau, Diglett returned. Not only as a cute, small Diglett, but as a fully-grown Dugtrio. The sparkle on its eyes were somewhat telling me that he still wanted to be at my side. That, and he still had the ball I used to get him.

Dugtrio has forgiven me for being such a cheater. I was glad I could learn with many trainers around. And then, after overcoming many challenges together, we managed to beat the elite four. And we became best friends ever since, until the day he passed away due to age.

I am a pokémon trainer, who learned how harsh things can be if you just think about being an invincible champion, no matter what. I still remember that gruesome dream, and I hope this records of that can help people into developing endurance and such.


End file.
